That's The Way I Like It
by crazyvi
Summary: DxS. Danny tells Sam how he feels about her. Oneshot.


Here's my new oneshot.

**Summary:** Danny decides to tell Sam how he feels about her. DxS

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom or the Backstreet Boys song That's The Way I Like It

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

_Hey  
That's the way I, that's the way I  
That's the way I, that's the way I like it  
That's the way I, that's the way I  
That's the way I, that's the way I like it_

Danny took in a breath as he pushed the doorbell button to Sam's house. He decided today he'd tell her. The music playing through his body calmed his nerves some. As he waited for the answer to the door, he hummed the tune. _"__Somebody told me that you're not my kind. So how I lost my mind (that's the way I like it). You keep on doing all the things I like. You've got me hypnotized. But that's the way I like it."_

As he hoped, Sam answered the door. "Hey Danny." She said warmly. "Wanna come in?" Danny thought about it for a second before answering.

"No thanks, I wanted to talk, can we walk?"

"Sure." She followed him outside. As he walked he softly continued to hum the tune as he prepared his choice words for her. _"Girl you make me wanna move. It's a price I've got to pay. For all the things you do. But I like it. Gotta listen to the groove. And you gotta listen well. The way you do it. That's the way I like it."_

Sam glanced up at him, having heard a bit of his hum. "What song is that Danny?"

"Hmm?" He glanced to her. "Oh, you probably don't know it." Sam nodded. She supposed he was right, they didn't always listen to the same music.

"So, you wanted to talk."

"Yeah Sam. I've got something important to tell you."

_Everybody now, I like it  
Everybody now, that's the way I like it  
Everybody come on, I like it  
Everybody come on, that's the way I like it_

"Okay, spill."

Danny chuckled a bit. "I'll tell you when we get to the park."

"Oh, okay then. Suit yourself." Danny smirked then continued on with his hum. _"Oh mystery lady you've got something I like. Tell me you're here to stay. You're dangerous oh baby. Could you do me right? Will you come out to play? 'Cuz that's the way I like it."_

Danny looked and saw the park approaching, it was now or never. _"Gotta listen to the groove. And you gotta listen well. The way you do it. That's the way I like it."_

"Danny I'm sure I know that song."

"What song?" Danny asked innocently as he stopped humming. Sam tossed him a playful glance as she walked to her favorite part of the park. Danny follwed her, knowing that would be the nearly perfect place to tell her. _Perfect place._ Danny thought.

_Everybody now, I like it  
Everybody now, that's the way I like it  
Everybody come on, I like it  
Everybody come on, that's the way I like it_

Sam sat down on the swing and swung her legs back and forth making the swing just jerk some. Danny pulled back and gave her a gentle shove to get her moving. A smile danced across her face as she kept it going. Danny sat down beside her. He'd let her have her fun for a moment before telling her.

_That's the way I, that's the way I, that's the way I  
That's the way I like it  
Everybody come on, I like it  
Everybody come on_

"So, what was so important to tell me it had to wait until here?" Sam asked, stopping her swing. Danny looked over at her, the song still playing through his mind. _"Gotta listen to the groove. And you've gotta listen well. The way you do it. Hey."_

Danny watched the sun glisten of her, making her seem more angelic than the dark angel some made her out to be. A smiled passed through him. "Sam, I want to tell you...you know I'm not as clueless as you think."

"I know that Danny, its just a joke." Danny smiled. He paused for a moment, letting his thoughts drift. _"That's the way that I like it. That is the way I like it." _

"Sam, its something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now."

_Everybody now, I like it  
(That's the way that I like it)  
Everybody now, that's the way I like it  
(That is they way I like it)  
Everybody come on, I like it  
(That's the way that I like it)  
Everybody come on, that's the way I like it  
(That is the way I like it)_

Sam waited for him to continue. "Sam, I really, really like you." He looked up in time to see a blush pass across her cheeks. He smiled, he figured that was a good sign.

"Danny, I've liked you too. And to like you still." She leaned over and placed a loving kiss on his lips. Danny smirked, as the song went through his mind once more. _"That's the way I like it. (that's they way I like it)."_

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

There it is! Please review. 


End file.
